Puppy Love
by mizzy2
Summary: Suzi has a crush on Takato, but Takato doesn't even NOTICE her. She is desperate to make him like her, she'll do anything. Chapter 2 is up!!
1. The Plan

**********************  
Suzi has a crush on somebody twice her age.  
She's been planning on her marriage with him, but the  
pretend groom, hasn't even showed that Suzi existed!  
Suzi will do anything for that secret one to like her....anything.  
***********************  
  
Chapter 2 coming up soon....  
(A/n: There are mispelled words because of the way Suzi pronounces her words)  
  
  
Puppy Love  
By Mizzy  
  
  
  
  
"Suzi, where are you?", Lopmon asked, almost panicing. Lopmon has just come   
back from the Digital World and it was her first week around Suzi's house. She started to   
scream and rant around the house. Then she tripped on the rug, falling flat on her face.  
"Siwwy Lopmwon," Suzi giggled and picked up Lopmon. "Ohhh, what's the point  
of this game when I can never find you?" A tear streamed down Lopmon's face. She desperately wanted to go back to the Digital world. "Don't worwy Wopmon, you'll get use  
to my house", comforted Suzi.  
Henry entered the room, with Terriermon on his shoulder. Kazu followed, and so  
did Takato. Guilomon trailed after them and was whining for food, like usual. "Guilomon, I gave you food 3 minutes ago. Quit whining!" Takato exclaimed. Guilomon finally kept silent.   
"Hey Suzi", Kazu greeted. He patted her on the head.   
Suzi turned to Takato. Who just talked to Guilomon all day. Her heart sank. Why won't he just talk to mwe? Wook at his bwown hair, he is just so...handswome!!! Suzi thought. She stared   
at Takato, watching him laugh with Guilomon.  
Oh, I wish I was there laughing with hwim. She dreamt. "Suzi!", Lopmon tapped on her shoulder. "Suzi...", she chanted her name once again. ".......SUUZIIIII!!!!", Lopmon screamed on the top of her lungs.   
Silence filled the room. Except for the ticking of the clock, and the cars that drove by. Takato noticed her looking at hiim, and he just turned away, freaked out.   
"Errr...you should get going.", Henry finally said, and he gave a tug to go out. Suzi left the room, along with Lopmon embraced in her arms. She was red as a tomato.  
"That was so embarraswing!!", Suzi said as soon as she was far away from the room she just left. "Do you like Takato?", Lopmon asked. Suzi just stayed silent and walked into her room. "Do you?",   
she asked again. "Yes, I do. SOOO much, ever since I met him in the Digwital Woorld, but he never talks to me that mwuch!," The girl who was alway filled with excitement, sat solemnly on her bed.   
"This is the first time I saw you sad, you must be strongly in love...I was in love once.", Lopmon told. "You were?", Suzi asked and she seemed filled with a bit more of excitement.  
"I don't remember him, but we loved each other. I fell for him, and he fell for me.  
It was love at first sight. But I was attacked, and I left him forever. I was knocked so hard in the head, I forgot who he was. But...love is something you can sense. So I can always remember I was in love.   
If you can sense he's the one, he just MIGHT be the one.", Lopmon ended her story with a dramatic whisper.  
"You think he might be one??", Suzi found herself happier than she usually is. "If you can sense it, I guess it is." There was a short pause after this...."I MUST MAKE HIM LIKE ME!!   
I CAN SENSE HIM, HE'S THE "ONE" I LOVE! I JUST HAVE TO MAKE HWIM GIVE ATTENTION TO MWE!!!!",   
Suzi shrieked with excitement, "Thanx Lopmon!" She embraced her so hard, she passed out. "Oh, you must be tired." Suzi put her on the pillow and silently left the room.   
Now, after what Suzi heard from Lopmon, she had a plan. So she tiptoed across the halls, and entered her big sister's room. The coast was clear, her sister was out at a party. She grabbed 8 outfits from her closet,   
and her whole makeup kit. Then she snuck back into her own room and made sure Lopmon was sound asleep. She locked all the doors, pulled down the blinds and put up a sign "DO NOT DISURB, WERKING HARD AT A PROGECT!!"   
There, she thought to herself. She opened the makeup kit, grabbed out a purple lipstick and started to apply it.  
  
10 Hours Later  
MORNING TIME  
Lopmon woke up, and woke up finding nobody embracing her, like Suzi would ALWAYS do. She jumped off the bed and looked under   
the bed, in the drawers, in the closet and eventually, she tripped on the rug.   
A girl Lopmon didn't know entered the room. She was, tall, full-bodied, and beautiful. But, it wasn't a girl Lopmon didn't   
know, it was Suzi. Lopmon fainted. "Hmmm...I bet Takato will be surpwised the way I look!" There was a knock on the door, and  
Henry went to go get it. It was Takato and Kazu. "Oh boy! It's him." Suzi ran down the stairs to greet Takato with her new looks. 


	2. Cupid Hit's Kazu

********************  
Chapter Two is here!!  
R + R pweese!!!  
********************  
  
"Oh boy! It's him." Suzi ran down the stairs to greet Takato   
with her new looks.  
  
(Short Chapter, not time for long chapters..too busy with homework!)  
  
Suzi was dressed with a long skyblue dress, which covered her five  
inch heels she was wearing. It made her the height of Ketna. Her face was  
dark in makeup, bright pink lipstick, blue eye shadow, heavy black eyeliner,  
lots of blush, hot pink nails, and her sister's most valuable necklace. It   
took hours to make her face at least decent.   
Climbing down the stairs seemed pretty harsh, she can fall....30 steps  
down. So she carefully put her toe on the stairs, being careful on her sister's  
heels. 20 minutes later, she made it down the stairs. "Phew," Suzi sighed with  
relief, "Now where are the bwoys?" The familiar voices seemed to come from the  
next room. She took a deep breath, "Here I go.."   
Her heels clicked loudly against the wooden floor. She was almost there  
in the room. Takato's face was showing through the open door. He looked like  
an angel in Suzi's imagination. Now she entered the room, and the noisy boys who  
were partying stayed silent. "Who might you be....?" Henry asked. Okay, time  
to make your voice matware, girl! "I'm Shakira Montubi, I'm a new girl at your  
schwoool." Suzi did a pleasant job in her voice and making her prununciation  
sound like 12 years old. "Well, I don't remember you from anywhere." Henry   
responded. "You don't?? Maybe you have..." Think of what to sway!!! "howwible  
memory!" The boys just looked at her as if she had a booger on her nose.   
"You're the girl, who just came from Taiwan! Right?", Kazu asked,   
"Well, babe, even though your from a foriegn country. Maybe we can go on a  
date sometime..." DATE? Takato didn't even TAWK to mwe!!! I don't wike Kazwu!  
What a big no-no, Suzwi!..And what's fowiegn?   
"What do you want though?", Henry asked. Takato stared. "I...." She  
was interuppted by her mother. "Hey kids, want some cookies?" She noticed  
Suzi and didn't recgonize her. "And who might this be? Your girlfriend,Henry?"  
Her mother sort of gave a giggle. "Nah, she's my girlfriend, Shakara!", Kazu happily  
told Henry's mother. What? And the nwames Shakira!! Suzi felt horrified.   
"Oh, I'm glad to meet you, Shakara!" Suzi's mother greeted. "Thank you," Suzi  
faked herself. "Here's a plate of cookies. See you later.!" The mother left  
the room. "Sooo....", Kazu said, want to go to Henry's bedroom? Huh? Takato's  
thinking:What????? "No WAY!!!", Henry exclaimed. "Don't worry Henry," Kazu  
said and grabbed Suzi.  
  
  
(Don't worry, there's no lemony stuff)  
This all became a living nightmare for Suzi. 


	3. Miss Misfortune

*****************  
Chapter Three-Miss Misfortune  
*****************  
(Short as usual, I dont' have much time in thsi world, I'm a busy girl!)  
I'm sorry about the short chapters, I know you people asked for longer chapters and I apologize  
I'm not giving that to you. I can only write this during times I'm free (and it's not alot of time)  
  
Kazu and his "girlfriend" finally made it to the staircase. Oh no, I can't walk all ow thwose stwairs! Suzi  
panicked. "Kazu, my feet hurt. Can't I just gwo sit on the couch?", Suzi found herself making an excuse. "Sure babe, whatever  
you say. It's not as private, but it sure still works!" Kazu grabbed her in another direction. What does he mean? They made  
it to the living room. He carried Suzi on to the couch. "So...," Kazu put his arms around her. Leaned towards her face, and   
said, "Can I? Would you mind?", He asked politely. Huh? What do you mean? Suzi thought in her mind. Suzi just nodded not knowing a thing he meant.   
Kazu gave a twisted smile. "Okay, here it goes...", His lips met Suzi's lips, and wrapped his arms around Suzi. He did all  
the work for her, and Suzi just sat their, horrified. She was 7 years old, and Kazu was 13 and he...kissed her. Suzi   
remembered in love movies when they kissed, and remembered almost every move. Her sister would alsways be watching them  
at 12:00AM nights when Suzi would always spy. So, she wrapped around her arms around his shoulder. For, 30 seconds, they've  
grasped each other, having a delightful time, lip to lip. When the finally let go, they were out of breath. It was a darn  
long kiss.  
"That was...a great kiss.", Suzi said remembering what the lady said from the movie. Kazu just blushed. "Can we  
do that...", Kazu was interupted. "WHERE'S MY MAKEUP!" A bulging voice came down the steps. Uh-oh...Suzi's heart started  
to rush. Footsteps came toward the two kids on the couch. When she entered the room, the mad older sister had her hands on  
her hips, eyes narrowed, directly at Suzi. Her fist closed and she raised it. "OKAY SUZI!! HAND MY MAKEUP OVER!...AND THE   
CLOTHES! STOP HITTING ON OLDER BOYS!", the sister was already out of breath from screaming in rage.   
"..Suzi?", Kazu gasped, "This is my girlfriend Shakara!" Kazu gave a sort of giggle. "LIFT UP YOUR SKIRT "SHAKARA!",  
WHATEVER YOUR FAKE NAME IS!", Maney commanded. Suzi did was she told. The 5 inched heels showed. She was frightened like   
a little cat about to be eaten by a dinosaur. In fact, she felt like that was happening to her. Kazu gasped, ran to the bathroom   
and washed his lips.   
The frightened girl kept her head down, low profile. "And for you...SUZI!", Maney once addressed Suzi, "...that kid  
is kind of cute! I can't believe you actually got him. Hmmm...for your consequence, I'll have to take your stupid Lopmon stuffed  
animal and keep it for a week....AND!! I get that kid. Alright, "Shakara?", Maney kept herself calm finally. "Now go wash your  
makeup!" Maney commanded.  
***********************  
3 Hours Later  
  
As Lopmon sat there in Maney's room, like a stuffed animal, Maney danced to her favorite music. Finally, she danced  
out of the room, which caused Lopmon to finally sit up. "This is hard stuff!, I miss my love!", Lopmon whispered to herself   
and wept. A creek opened the door. Lopmon leaned back on the bed once again. It was only Terriermon. Lopmon just cried more   
and more. "What's wrong Lopmon?", Terriermon gently asked. She kept sobbing, "I just miss...my...love and I want to go back  
to..the...Dig*sob*ital *sob* world!!", her voice was rough from her moanish sobs. "Your love?", Terriermon surprisingly  
laughed. This didn't work for poor Lopmon. It made her feel worst. "HEY, BE QUIET!" Lopmon exclaimed. "Aw, Lopmon, I am your  
love." Terriermon whispered. "Huh?" The sad Digimon turned to him. "We were destined and we were reunited again, I remember  
the day that blobby eagle hit you. I never saw you again. Thanks to Suzi and Henry, we're here..back together.", It was a  
surprising story. "Your him?", Lopmon was astonished. Terriermon just nodded. "And you know what," Terriermon asked, "I kissed  
you the day we were separated. Now that we're back together, shall we kiss?" The room was filled with romance. Lopmon  
nodded. What they did, was kissed. (Errr....Digimon kiss? How? O well!)  
  
R+R! I know this chapter isn't as good, but I'll TRY too make the other chapters better! 


End file.
